


Завтра

by vpif



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, неправославная раскладка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vpif/pseuds/vpif
Summary: Раскладка важна.
Relationships: Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Kudos: 6





	Завтра

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Таймлайн, видимо, времен ЧМ-2018, потому что кое-кто свалил из Сборной.  
2) Данная работа не имеет никакого отношения к реальным людям.  
3) Артем Сергеича надо ебать. (с)

Игорь морозится, и это чувствуется. Артема сначала долго и вдумчиво гладят по боку и бедру, сопят в затылок горячо, потом чужая ладонь съезжает вперед на грудь, замирает там почти под сердцем, и Артем, не выдержав, подтрунивает:

— Ну чай не девчонка, давай уже.

И.

— Бля, — когда Игорь вдруг дает, подхватывает Тему под колено, притираясь сзади, близко-близко, Артем задницей чувствует твердое и горячее и, наконец, понимает, на что подписался. И он не паникует, конечно, совсем нет, просто на всякий случай частит:

— Игорек, а ты, ух, чего вот так прям, а?

— Блядь, — голос у Игоря тихий, почти злой, и у Темы мурашки по бедрам от этого, или оттого, что Игорь все еще дышит ему в шею. — Ты определись уж, будь добр, куда мы: туда или сюда.

Артем сглатывает.

Нет, ну, справедливо, конечно.

Он молча возится немного, пытаясь принять волевое решение. В конце-концов, да он же столько лет в спорте — волевые решения, это про него. И еле заметно кивает.

Потом, сообразив, что Игорю видно только его затылок, пытается извернуться, приподнимается неудобно на локте, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, но тут же рушится обратно на постель и утыкается носом в одеяло. Заводит руку назад, облапывает Игоря за бледное бедро и тянет на себя.

И, конечно, потом не может заткнуться. И «ух, Игорян, как охуенно. Почему мы раньше этого не делали, да знаю я, знаю, не смотри ты так», и «я так не складываюсь, куда ж ты мою ногу, я же завтра не бл-я, бля, твою мать!».

Смотрит снизу вверх на раскрасневшегося Игоря.

— Нравится, да? Игорек, и мне. Нравится, — Артем дышит через раз, но щурится смешливо. Потом, довольно оскалившись, пришпоривает Игоря пяткой, гнется в пояснице и, немного рисуясь, ведет ладонью по своему животу вниз, к паху.

— С-сука, — приходится ухватиться, вцепиться в запястье Игорю, который успевает быстрее.

Тот качает головой.

— Дзюба, какой же ты пиз —

— дец? — пытается угадать Артем.

— Пиздливый, — Игорь каким-то чудом умудряется согнуть Артема так, что бурчит ему это почти на ухо. И тут же отстраняется, чтобы закинуть обратно на плечо соскользнувшую темину ногу.

Артем фыркает согласно:

— Уж какой есть?

Потом вдруг хмурит брови, быстрый как и всегда в своих эмоциях.

— Но это же не плохо, а?

— М-мм? — Игорь прикрывает глаза, закусывает губу, стараясь сосредоточиться — Артема как обычно очень много: на тренировках, на поле, сейчас.

— Говорю, ох. Это же неплохо?

Игорь мотает головой.

— Это не плохо, это... — он открывает глаза, смотрит на раскинувшегося под ним, поплывшего Темку. Слизывает пот с верхней губы. — Это хорошо.

Артем пытается ему улыбнуться, но тут же трагично сводит брови и тихо стонет сквозь зубы. 

Потом, едва успев отдышаться, приваливается горячим, длинным, мокрым телом к лежащему рядом Игорю, тянется поцеловать, проезжается губами по линии челюсти, осипло смеется в шею, бодает под подбородок башкой. Игорь закрывает глаза.

Тема все же, наконец, от него отлипает, возится в разворошенной постели и подает голос, хрипит удивленно.

— Ух-х, бля, вот это дела, — Игорь невольно косит глазом в его сторону. Артем сидит, растирая поясницу, смешно морщит перебитый нос. — Это ж как я завтра на тренировке буду, а?

Игорь прочищает горло, хмурится, спрашивает неловко:

— Больно что ли?

Артем оборачивается к нему, расплываясь в улыбке.

— Ну, тут, как говорится, оно сначала больно, а потом хорошо, понимаешь? Да понимаешь, конечно. Только я вот не знаю, ковылять, наверное, завтра буду? — он аккуратно, на пробу отводит ногу в сторону. Потом вдруг оживляется, стреляет хитрым взглядом. — Слушай, или давай вместо тебя на ворота, а? Я уж умею.

Игорь вздергивает брови.

— А тебе только того и надо, я смотрю.

Артем профессионально ловит запущенную в него подушку, крепко обнимает ее, комкая наволочку в пальцах. Подтягивает ногу под себя, привычно немного сутулится.

— Так что, дашь? — он выдерживает паузу и тут же ржет, увидев посерьезневшее лицо Игоря. — На воротах, говорю, постоять дашь?

— Дам, — соглашается Игорь. Долго, оценивающе смотрит на Артема. — И на воротах, и.


End file.
